Le beau au bois dormant
by Karou Dragneel
Summary: Petit remake de la belle au bois dormant, couples NatsuGrey et un fond comme d'abe de LuxusGajeel. Un gros bordel en perspecive


**Coucou, **

**Alors vila je l'ai corriger et un peu mieux finis bon 3 fois rien mais bon quqi sait sa peut peut être vous plaire**

Le beau au bois dormant.

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine se nommant Luxus et Mirajane, qui gouvernaient un royaume prospère. Tout leurs réussissait: leurs ennemis étaient devenus des alliés, leurs sujets étaient heureux... . Mais ils n'avaient pas d'enfant, et cela les rendaient triste à un point inimaginable. Mais un jour, alors que la reine et le roi se baladaient dans la forêt avoisinant leur château, ils entendirent les pleurs d'un enfant. La reine se précipita vers les sanglots et découvrit un petit garçon, aux drôles de cheveux rose, se trouvant dans un panier d'osier et recouvert d'une petite couverture, qui gesticulait pendant que les larmes dévalaient ses minuscules joues d'ivoire.

-Oh, le pauvre enfant, vient là mon chéri. Dit la reine en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

-Mira où es-tu ?! Hurla de son côté le roi Luxus, ayant perdu de vue sa femme. Quand il arriva dans la petite clairière et qu'il vit sa femme ainsi il ne sût que dire.

-Mira, je pense que nous devrions le ramener au château, cet enfant doit mourir de faim.

-Tu as raison, allez vient mon cœur, nous rentrons à la maison.

Ils rentrèrent au château et décidèrent d'élever cet enfant comme le leur. Luxus lui donna le nom de Natsu, et il organisa une fête en son honneur. Tous les villageois y étaient conviés, nobles et seigneurs voisins furent aussi invités. Tout était parfait. L'enfant avait conquis tout le monde, même le fils de son meilleur ami, -seigneur du royaume le plus puissant et qui porte le doux nom de Makarov-, qui se nommait Grey avait passé sa journée penché sur le berceau ou reposait le petit Natsu. Grey qui pourtant avait la rumeur d'être aussi froid que les plus rudes hivers et de toujours dire du mal d'autrui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre devant ce petit être qui avait déjà réchauffé son cœur glace.

_« Oh, beau petit prince, grandit vite pour qu'on puisse enfin rester ensemble sans que personne ne puisse nous séparer ! » _Ne pût s'empêcher de penser Grey en regardant la reine prendre le joli poupon pour se pavaner avec -d'après lui.

Soudain, trois fées débarquèrent. La reine n'avait pût s'empêcher de les convier pour qu'elles offrent à son petit tous ce dont il aura besoin dans sa vie. La première des fées, toute vêtue de rouge -j'entends par là le smoking rouge avec un chapeau pointu rouge aussi-, s'avança vers l'enfant et dit d'une voix forte :

-S'lut, moi c'Gajeel, et j'offre à c't'enfant une beauté encore jamais égalée dans s'bas monde, c'qui comprend bien sûr une belle peau d'ivoire, des lèvres aussi douces que les pétales d'une rose. Puis il s'arrêta et se pencha vers la reine avant de lui dire avec sérieux. S'avez moi s'j'étais vous bah j'l'enfermerais le p'tit, vas s'faire violer avant ces cinq ans s'non. Bon j'en étais où... huuuum... ah oui ! Alors : et des cheveux aussi soyeux que le plus doux des... des... bref ch'ais plus s'non c'est tout s'que j'peux faire alors moi j'ai fini.

-Gajeel ! Grogna la deuxième fée, cette fois ci entièrement vêtue de vert. Bon moi j'offre a votre enfant une voix merveilleuse, plus pure encore que celle de la castafiore** (Pas de chance pour vous, j'avais lu Tintin juste avant !)**. A toi Jellal.

-Merci Fried, moi j'offre à votre fils...

Mais la troisième fée fut violemment coupée, le vent s'était levé d'un coup dans la salle et dans un nuage de fumée noire, le terrible sorcier Zeref apparut. Un rire sinistre résonna dans la pièce, quand il s'avança près des trônes, ses pas résonnaient tel un feu d'artifice. Le roi se mit aussitôt devant sa femme, la protégeant ainsi que son fils, et dit d'une voix claire.

-Zeref, que fais-tu ici ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir convié à cette soirée.

-Eh bien justement tu ne l'a pas fait chère roi, et j'en suis froissé. Comment oses-tu me faire ça à moi, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Lui rétorqua le magicien avant de repartir d'un éclat de rire qui fit même frissonner les murs **(Je sais c'est zarb mais bon j'ai une excuse : il est 2h du mat' et je ne suis pas tout à fait ludique.)**. Mais vu que je ne suis pas rancunier je vais quand même faire un don à ce petit garçon, enfin un don à ma manière j'entends, MWOUAHAHAHAHAH ! A l'aube de tes 16 ans, tu te piqueras le doigt à un fuseau et tu mourras Ahahahahahahaha ! Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

-Noooooooooooooooon ! Hurla la reine avant de s'effondrer, son mari se précipitant vers elle pour la secourir.

-Majesté, fit le jeune Jellal, il me reste encore un vœu. Je ne peux malheureusement pas enlever la malédiction mais je peux peut être l'atténuer. Jeune prince, effectivement tu te piqueras le doigt à un fuseau à l'aube de tes 16 ans, mais tu n'en mourras pas. Non, tu dormiras d'un sommeil profond tant que ton prince ne viendra pas te réveiller d'un doux baiser.

Les fées regardèrent une dernière fois l'enfant et ses parents avant de dire d'une même voix :

-Nous reviendrons en temps voulu, Majestés.

Puis partirent sans se retourner. Le roi n'ayant pas confiance en ces fées **(Et je le comprends ! Non mais oh z'avez vu les fées quoi !)** ordonna qu'on brûle tous les fuseaux, quenouilles et autres pour que son fils ne puisse jamais se piquer avec. Il oublia cependant que dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour **(Pourquoi je pense à Shrek ?) **croulait sous la poussière le dernier fuseau du royaume.

Quinze ans passèrent. Natsu apportait joie de vivre et bonheur où il passait. Il se comportait comme ses parents l'exigeait, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait et le soir même, il choisirait sa future épouse pendant le bal organisé en l'honneur de ses 16 ans. Mais malgré tout, bien qu'il dise se réjouir d'avance de cette soirée son cœur était déjà pris, et si ses parents découvraient par qui, ils seraient horriblement déçus.

Car oui, Natsu n'aimait pas une fille mais un homme, et cet homme n'était qu'autre que son meilleur ami, Grey. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui disaient que Grey n'avait pas de cœur, et qu'il était froid comme l'hiver le Grey qu'il connaissait, lui, c'était un Grey gentil, doux, compatissant, qui ferait tout pour lui, le grand frère modèle. Bien que lui désirait ardemment une autre relation, jamais il ne lui dirait. La peur d'être rejeté était trop forte, et puis on parlait tout de même de Grey Fullbuster, celui que la gente féminine -qui bien que n'aimant pas son côté froid- voulait ardemment dans son lit. Alors il se contentait de l'aimer en secret, et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait.

Avant le bal, Natsu voulait profiter de ses derniers moments libres. Alors il se dit qu'il allait visiter la dernière partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La plus haute tour. Il gravit les marches, chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du haut il sentait l'excitation croître en lui. Arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la vieille porte en bois, qui grinça en un effroyable crissement **(Faudrait penser à mettre de l'huile -ouais ouais je sais, je sors...)**, et entra. Au centre de la pièce, un drôle d'objet était posé. Natsu était comme hypnotisé par celui-ci, il s'approcha, tendit sa main et toucha la pointe du fuseau avant de s'évanouir purement et simplement. Les fées, qui l'observaient, le transportèrent jusqu'à son lit avant d'endormir tout le château. Ce qui fut assez drôle vu que le marmiton s'endormit la tête dans son chaudron, les invités dans leurs assiettes et le roi et la reine au beau milieu d'un couloir.

_Pendant ce temps dans le royaume d'à côté…_

Le roi Makarov et son épouse Lucy** (désolé Lucy, mais je ne savais pas qui mettre avec Makarov, Gomen)** reçurent une lettre leur annonçant la triste nouvelle. Quand le roi dit cela à son fils celui-ci fit préparer son fidèle destrier avant de partir au grand galop vers le château de son ami. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui, lui répétait sans cesse que s'était peut être lui qui était appelé à sortir ce beau prince de son sommeil.

_-Arrête de rêver mon vieux, jamais Natsu ne m'aimera comme je l'aime depuis toujours,_ pensa tristement le prince en accélérant.

Quand il fût arrivé au château, il sauta de sa monture avant de s'élancer au travers des couloirs, arrivant en un temps record dans la chambre de son bien aimé. Il se précipita vers lui, et en voyant son beau visage endormi se dit qu'il devait peut-être essayer, et puis après tout si ce n'était pas lui, il le saurait et tout serait finit pour de bon. Il se pencha alors doucement vers l'endormi et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son apollon.

_ Dieu ! Gajeel avait raison ses lèvres sont aussi douces qu'un pétale de rose, _se dit le chevalier en se relevant légèrement, voyant ainsi que Natsu n'avait bougé. Grey sentit une larme couler, bientôt suivie par ses congénères. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos au lit et se mit à sangloter. Ce n'était donc pas lui, il avait espéré pour rien ! Impossible !

-Non, non, non... pourquoi es-tu parti Natsu ? Je t'aime tant mon amour, revient moi par pitié, chuchota le prince brisé.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime Grey-kun, je t'ai même toujours aimé, dit une toute petite voix qui le fit se retourner immédiatement.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit croire qu'il rêvait : Natsu était devant lui, les joues rouge et venait de lui annoncer son amour. Il se leva, le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis finalement leur front se touchèrent, leur nez se frôlèrent puis leur lèvres se redécouvrirent dans un baiser à la fois tendre et ardent, doux mais pourtant dur. Un baiser qu'ils les unissaient au-delà de la mort.

Finalement Natsu fini par partir habiter avec Grey. Et trois mois plus tard il reçut une lettre de sa mère disant qu'elle venait vivre avec lui car son père entretenait une liaison avec une de ses fées marraines, plus précisément Gajeel, et que cela l'empêchait de dormir. Un an plus tard les rires d'un joli poupon retentirent entre les murs du palais. Une petite du doux nom d'Akeko. Ça signifie enfant de la beauté, nom qu'il lui allait à merveille. Natsu et Grey étaient heureux, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**OoO FIN OoO**

**Vila un pitit remake de la belle au bois dormant, bon je l'ai bâclé mais bon moi j'l'aime bien, alors je voulais vous le faire lire. Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles conneries. **

**Review *yeux de pitit chat potté* ?**


End file.
